Self-Confidence
by Saccharine and Sour
Summary: Her favorite phrase. It was a mantra to get her through the toughest times. Some help was always appreciated, though.


Title: Self-Confidence

Summary: Her favorite phrase. It was a mantra to get her through the toughest times. Some help was always appreciated, though.

Disclaimer: I am far too lame to own Naruto, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I have no affiliation nor do I profit from this fanwork.

* * *

"Self-confidence, self-confidence, confidence, confidence..." Hinata muttered to herself as she paced nervously around her bedroom.

"Yo!" A cheery voice greeted from the vicinity of her supposedly private window, which had previously only been letting a warm summer breeze inside.

"Ack!" It wasn't as private as she thought, and she jumped backwards, stumbling and landing unceremoniously on her rear.

Naruto opened the window further and climbed inside, laughing all the way. Hinata pouted as he swept her up from off the floor and flopped onto her bed, settling her in his lap.

"What are you so worried about?" he asked, resting his chin on top of her shoulder. A grin was in place, but blue eyes were filled with concern. Hinata sighed.

"I'm meeting with the clan elders today. They want to discuss my position as heiress. Hanabi proposed it, actually. She said she wants them to give me a proper chance. Father is going to be there with me, but I can't help but worry."

Naruto's grin quickly faded into a scowl. "Haven't you proven yourself to them enough already? Geez, the hell do they want you to do? Start a village on the moon?"

Hinata shook her head. "My ability to fight isn't the issue. Besides," a playful grin danced on her lips, "we already tried that and it didn't work. The Hyuuga are probably banned from the moon after everything with Toneri." Naruto snorted, the grin on his face fading back to a serious line as she continued. "Anyway, it's my ability to lead that they're not sure about. It's always been a point of contention."

Naruto frowned as she continued to fret, lavender eyes clouded with thought. He tightened his grip on her, settling his face into the crook of her neck and breathing deeply. Slender arms circled around his shoulders, and he could feel the tension in her muscles begin to abate.

"Sometimes I think, maybe they're right. I know I've had my moments, but that's just it. Moments. The Hyuuga need a clan head who can lead consistently, without faltering. Naruto-kun, I don't know if I'm capable of that," she said quietly, nose pressed into golden locks. She couldn't see as his brows furrowed, eyes downcast, upon hearing her explanation. Without a word, he pulled back to raise his head and kiss her deeply. She inhaled sharply, pulled suddenly out of her depreciative reverie, but responded in kind.

"Self-confidence, self-confidence," he repeated, holding her close and kissing her chest through her shirt—the spot a few inches to his left of the center, where they both knew the scar she received from her confrontation with (and near death at the hands of) Pain lie.

"You," he began, trailing light kisses up to her neck and jaw, "are beautiful. You are strong. You are kind." He pressed a feather kiss to her lips. "You are selfless. You are brave. You are confident. Hell, you're even kind of crazy-ttebayo, but in the best way." A passionate kiss this time, bursting with love. "And whether they decide to give you your chance or not, whether you'll succeed or not, no cranky old bats can change that. You are the best thing to happen to your clan. To happen to me. If they can't see that, tough shit for them. Guess the byakugan really isn't that good."

She smiled, shining and just a bit teary, and nodded resolutely before kissing him once more. "I know," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "I know," she repeated, stronger this time, and met his gaze. "I love you," she added, and Naruto could see all the confidence and love in the world contained in her stare.

In that moment, and always when he was around her, really, he felt like the color of her eyes. He's not sure how one can feel like a color, but he does and for him, everything lavender feels like home and warmth and love, and right then, he felt it all and more.

"You're everything to me," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her back against him. "If they make you clan head, or if they leave you behind, if they all disappear, if they seal you, I'll be here. Always. You'll be my proud failure, too."


End file.
